Jealous
by Jammequin
Summary: Liz and Red are meeting with an informant for information. The meeting doesn't go quite as planned, thanks to Red. This is from a prompt on the FB page Lizzington Forever. I own nothing of The Blacklist
1. Chapter 1

Liz slammed the door shut behind her and turned to face Red.

'What the hell was that? I was making headway with your informant; why'd you pull me away?'

Red scowled at Liz and turned away, heading for the mini bar in their hotel room. Tonight had been a total disaster. Liz had been meant to meet with a guy who could lead them to the next Blacklister but once she'd started dancing with him in front of hundreds of people at the charity gala, Red's green-eyed demon had kicked in. He'd approached them and interceded. In Red's defence, he'd seen the bastard's hand slipping down from Liz's back to her ass and he had felt obliged to stop him. But Liz didn't see it that way.

'Why the hell did you ask me to start to seduce him if you were gonna do that? I already said I wasn't comfortable with the whole thing but I agreed. I was just starting to get somewhere, dammit Red'.

Red fetched three bottles of scotch from the mini-bar and poured them into a glass, which he then downed.

'I'm sorry, Lizzy. I didn't mean to ruin it. I just couldn't handle it'.

'Handle what?'

'Seeing him touching you like that'

Liz took a breath before answering, 'Like what?'

Red turned to her abruptly and almost spat out his words, 'With his hands all over you! I couldn't let that go on!'

'Red, that was the whole idea. And I wasn't happy about it but it needed to happen in order to have him trust me. Goddammit, what is your problem?'

Red walked towards Liz in three quick strides, 'I'll tell you the goddam problem, Lizzy, I wanted to kill him. And I thought that would've been worse than simply asking for the next dance'

Liz looked into Red's eyes and saw that they were still blazing with fury. She took a step back and sat down on the couch.

'Could you please get me a drink, Red. I think I need one now more than I did downstairs'.

Red went back over to the mini bar and pulled himself out another three bottles of scotch along with some vodka and orange juice for Liz. Grabbing another glass from the side, he made his way back over to where she was sitting on the couch, her head resting on her hand.

'This okay?'

'That's fine', Liz said as she accepted the drinks from him.

Red made to turn away and walk off again but Liz's hand on his arm stopped him, 'Would you sit with me? I think we need to talk'.

Red swallowed and looked as though he might say something but then just nodded silently at Liz and sat down next to her, where he immediately busied himself with pouring his miniatures into his glass.

Liz poured her drink and she took a large gulp of it, finishing half of it in one.

'Red, I'm gonna need you to explain this to me a little more'

Red sighed and turned his head away, 'Lizzy, I….'

'No, I know what you're going to say so just don't. I need to know what just happened. You told me it would be a simple meeting with this guy, that I'd be able to get some information off him with no trouble at all. Just five grands' worth of diamonds and to flutter my eyelashes. Something like that, wasn't it?'

Red nodded, completely unable to look up to meet Liz's constant stare.

'So what on earth did you think was going to happen? I know his hands were roaming but it wasn't gonna get any worse than that in front of all those people. I was handling the situation, Red'.

Red managed to look up at Liz at last, his brow furrowed, his teeth working away at the inside of his cheek, 'I thought I could let you do it, Lizzy, but I couldn't. It's my own fault. I should've just met with him myself'.

'I didn't realise he swings both ways?'

'Ha, that's not what I meant. But I'm sure if I'd handed over more diamonds I could have gotten the information we needed'.

'I thought you said he barely ever works with men? That he has a reputation for only enjoying doing deals with women he hopes to sleep with?'

'Every man has a price, Lizzy. I should've found out his. This is my fault'.

Red looked down at his lap, swirling the scotch around in his glass briefly before lifting it to his lips and finishing it off.

Liz turned away from Red and stared out the window. She couldn't work out what had gone wrong. Red had known what would happen, he'd have planned for every contingency just like he always did. So why on earth had such a simple thing as the target grabbing her ass flown Red into such a jealous rage…..? As soon as Liz contemplated the word 'jealous', she knew exactly what had happened. Turning to Red, she looked at him carefully.

'Red?'

'Hmmm?'

'Did you cut into that dance to stop him from touching me because you were trying to protect me? Or because you were jealous?'

Red looked up into Liz's eyes, his face paling slightly. Liz could tell at once that she'd hit the nail on the head. Her mouth dropped open and she stood up. Needing some fresh air, she headed for the balcony and went out there to have a few moments to herself to think.

Red looked after her and sighed. He wanted to go after her to say something further but he had no idea whatsoever what that something would be. Instead he headed back over to the mini bar to see if he'd left himself anymore scotch.


	2. Chapter 2

Red couldn't locate any more scotch in the mini bar so decided to open a bottle of champagne instead. Not that he was in the mood for celebrating; he just knew that champagne was a sure fire way for him to get drunk quickly. He glanced up at Liz standing out on the balcony and wondered again if he should go out. He wanted to but he still didn't know what he was going to say to her. And he wanted to respect the fact that she needed her space right now. He hadn't meant to give the game away so obviously when she'd asked him if he were jealous but for once his ability to mask his feelings had let him down spectacularly. He wasn't sure whether to blame himself or try to think of another reason for his blatant transparency but it didn't really matter. The deed was done. The cat was out of the bag. And he knew there was no way in hell he'd manage to convince her of anything other than what she was already convinced of, that he was indeed jealous. Sitting back down on the couch, he decided to give her another five minutes before he thought of some reason to go out there to her.

Liz stood and stared down at all the people down below, twenty storeys lower, as they began to leave the gala. She hadn't realised it was so late but, having glanced at her watch, she now saw it was nearly midnight. She sighed again and finished her vodka. Even though she'd had her suspicions about Red's feelings towards her, she really hadn't grasped just how strong they were. This wasn't just a crush or an infatuation. She had seen it in his face when she'd confronted him that it was so much more than that for him. There was no way Red would hijack a business dealing over something so trivial if she was just a passing fancy for him, another potential notch on his bedpost. Part of her was glad that she now knew the truth and part of her was terrified. Despite the fact she had long since fallen for the charms of the Concierge of Crime, she really didn't think he would ever consider her a suitable partner or lover. His women all seemed so much more worldly than she. And at least slightly closer to his age. What on earth did he see in a rookie FBI agent? She had no idea she was so special to him in that regard. She was just about to go back inside to replenish her drink when she heard footsteps behind her.

'Elizabeth, do you mind if I join you?'

'I think we can drop the 'Elizabeth', don't you?'. Liz instantly regretted sounding so harsh so she turned to him and attempted a smile. Red looked back at her and gave his own version of a forced smile. But his eyes looked so pained that it was almost a grimace.

'I'm sorry, Red. And, yes, of course you can join me. It's lovely out here'. Liz turned back to the view and found a point in the near distance to fix her focus on, acutely aware of how close Red was when he joined her at the edge of the balcony.

'But I need some more alcohol so if you'll excuse me…'

Liz didn't have a chance to finish her sentence as Red had reached over and taken her glass from her hand, 'Allow me'. He darted back inside before she could respond.

'Red?'

'Yes?'

'Could you make it a double? Or, you know, even more, please?'

Red didn't even reply, just kept on heading towards the bar. Rather than more vodka he decided to pour her a glass of champagne, seeing as it was open. Having done so, he headed back out to the balcony.

'I hope you don't mind; I just opened it, having run out of scotch?'

Liz raised an eyebrow at Red's choice of tipple, 'Champagne? What are you celebrating?'

Red leant on the balcony railing beside her and let out a huff, 'Nothing at all. I just wanted to get drunk quickly'.

Liz glanced over at him and felt a pang of sympathy. All Red had done wrong was scupper his own business dealing, nothing more serious than that. Revealing his feelings for her wasn't something she could blame him for. And he looked so sad right now she had to resist the urge to envelop him in a hug.

'Hey'

'Yes?'

'Why the long face?'

Red's mouth lifted in a small smirk and he looked over towards Liz, 'I think you know why. I'm sorry, Lizzy. I never meant for you to find out that my feelings for you had…..developed. At least, certainly not in such a dramatic fashion'.

'It's okay, Red. I was angry because you ruined our operation, not because of something so….', Liz struggled for the word, 'personal?'

'Yes, indeed. And you have every right to be angry. I shouldn't have put you in that situation. And having done so, I shouldn't have made it all for nothing. I really am sorry'.

Liz reached over and took hold of Red's hand, 'It really is okay. But I think we may need to talk, don't you?'

Red looked down at their joined hands and nodded ever so slightly.

'However, before we talk, how's about we finish that dance that you so abruptly interrupted?'

Red quickly looked up at Liz, a very puzzled look on his face, 'What?'

'Well, it was kinda nice dancing together downstairs, despite how angry I was with you. I've missed these kinds of things lately'

'Are you serious? You looked like you wanted to stab me in the neck with another pen?!'

Liz laughed and squeezed Red's hand harder, 'It's all forgiven now. Why don't you go see if you can find something we can dance to on the room's music system?'

Red stood and stared at Liz for another full five seconds before she gestured at him with her eyebrows. He scuttled off back into the room whilst Liz smiled after him. She had no idea what she was doing, asking for another dance but she felt really bad for Red. And, if she was being honest with herself, she was getting more and more used to the idea that he had feelings for her. And she liked that idea a lot. Turning away from the balcony, whilst finishing her champagne, she sauntered back into their room, heading to the mini bar to top up their glasses.

'I hope this is okay, Lizzy. It's soul music rather than classical but I thought that would be less formal'

'That's perfect', Liz said as she poured more champagne into Red's glass.

They both took very large sips from their glasses and then stepped towards each other. Red's face was a strange mixture of delight and terror and Liz had to bite her lip not to laugh at him. Instead she smiled at him reassuringly and stepped into his arms, completely ignoring his formal dancing position and just wrapping her arms around his neck. After a moment's hesitation, Red placed his hands on her hips and pulled her just a tad closer.

'Red?'

'Yes, sweetheart', Red managed to whisper as his emotions threatened once again to get the better of him.

'Please don't feel embarrassed or whatever. Just dance with me'.

Red looked into her eyes and nodded. They started to move slowly around the space in the middle of their suite, not really following any specific dance moves, just going with the flow of the music and their own intuition.

Liz leant forward and rested her head on Red's shoulder and Red sighed softly into her hair.

Liz had no idea whatsoever what she was doing but this just felt so right. She had gone from being furious with Red to loving the feel of holding him close in little over twenty minutes. She looked up at him and smiled.

'Hey, Red?'

'Hmmm?'

'I'd really like to kiss you'.


	3. Chapter 3

Registering the surprise in Red's eyes for just a second, Liz lifted her head and captured his lips with hers. At first he didn't respond so she used the hands she had placed around the back of his neck to pull him in tighter to her and pushed more firmly with her mouth. Eventually Red reacted and she felt him open his mouth just a little, still allowing her to set the pace.

Red felt like he was on autopilot. Probably only about ten percent of him was actually enjoying their kiss, the rest of him was working overtime trying to figure out what was going on. Was Liz punishing him for what he'd done? Was she teasing him for letting slip about his real feelings for her? Or was she genuinely kissing him because she had feelings too? All of these thoughts flying around in his brain meant that he didn't even notice what was happening until the deed was done.

Liz had lowered her hands from his neck to the buttons on his jacket. She managed to get them all undone and then pushed her arms inside and wrapped Red tightly in her embrace. His hands hadn't moved at all from the small of her back and she was beginning to wonder if Red was just a really bad kisser or if she had pushed him too far too quickly when suddenly he grunted and pulled back, tugging her arms out from around his waist as he did so.

'What's wrong, Red?'

'I'm sorry, Lizzy. I don't know what just happened'

Liz looked up at him, puzzled, 'It's called a kiss, Red. Or at least it was starting to head that way. I was hoping for a bit more participation though, if I'm honest'

Red looked at her and she could see now that he was completely flummoxed by the turn in events. His eyes were wide, his brow furrowed. How on earth could a man like Raymond Reddington be so undone by a simple kiss? She smiled at him and stepped back into his arms.

'Maybe we should just dance some more, eh?'

Red nodded against the side of her head and closed his eyes, allowing the music to once again carry him away a little. He needed thinking time he realised and with Liz in his arms, he could barely think at all. He tried hard to relax and just let Liz slowly move them around the room, her head resting on his chest and his cheek pushed against her forehead. Slowly but surely he could feel himself getting his heart rate and breathing back to a normal pace and his brain began to work properly again. His Lizzy had just kissed him. And he'd acted like a fifteen year old boy who'd never seen a woman before. He chuckled softly to himself and tightened his arms a little around Liz's back.

Liz heard his soft laugh and felt his arms embracing her more closely and sighed with relief. It seemed he was coming back to his senses. She decided not to push him for another kiss just yet though. Having such an effect on any man was something she couldn't imagine herself to be capable of but having this kind of effect on Red was mindblowing to her. She snuggled even closer into his chest and slowly they continued shuffling across the floor.

After another couple of songs, Liz pulled back and looked up at Red. His eyes had been shut but he opened them the second she pulled away. He had the sweetest smile on his face, which only grew bigger as their eyes met. Liz returned his grin and then slowly moved her lips towards his again. This time there was no hesitation on Red's part. The instant their lips met, his mouth was open and his tongue asking for and then quickly gaining access to Liz's mouth. Liz groaned as Red's tongue explored every inch of her mouth and she felt his hands roaming all over her back. She knew she'd been wrong about him being a bad kisser, she thought, as she moved her hands back down his chest and once again slipped them inside his jacket. This time, however, she pushed his jacket off his shoulders and let it drop to the floor, Red moving his arms away from her just long enough to allow her to do this. His hands came up and gently cupped Liz's face, stroking her cheeks and running his fingers through her hair.

Eventually they had to stop as they were both becoming a little light-headed. Red's eyes were glazed over as he stared in wonder at Liz and Liz's lips were already swollen from his attention to them.

She reached down and took hold of his hand, pulling him towards the couch. Once there, she sat him down and passed him his champagne flute, quickly drinking the rest of what was in hers and then turning back to him. She kicked off her shoes and lifted her dress just enough so that she could sit astride his legs. Making herself comfortable in his lap, his hands instinctively going to hold her hips, she very slowly lowered her lips back to his, keeping full eye contact with him the whole time. As they were kissing, Liz was loosening his bow tie and popping open the first few buttons on his shirt, her hands moving inside swiftly to run across his chest.

Red was doing his best to be a gentleman, despite the fact that Liz didn't seem too interested in such things at this precise moment. However, even he had his limits and he allowed his hands to wander down to Liz's ass, cupping it gently at first and then pulling her towards him with a little more force after a few seconds.

Liz grunted into Red's mouth and pulled away from him, 'I seem to recall the last man who attempted to do that nearly met a very sticky ending'.

'Oh, God, I'm sorry Lizzy, I didn't mean to…..'

Liz stopped him with a finger over his mouth, 'You know, that's not what an apology sounds like', she said to him whilst smiling.

'And what does an apology sound like, sweetheart?' Red asked.

'I believe that actions speak louder than words. So why don't you show me what an apology feels like instead?'

Red's hands tightened again on Liz's ass and he pulled her as close to him as he could. Liz gasped as she felt how hard he was for her already.

'Well, Lizzy, I believe I might be able to do just that'.


	4. Chapter 4

Liz kissed him briefly once more on his mouth and then stood up again. She reached back for his hands and he quickly placed them in hers. She pulled him towards her and they started to kiss again, ever more passionately.

'So, Red, when you said you were jealous earlier, is that all?'

'What do you mean?'

'Just jealous or maybe some other emotions too…?'

Red grunted as Liz grabbed his ass and pulled his aroused manhood into her.

'Maybe some other emotions, yes….'

'Like what?'

'Dammit, woman, I can't think straight, why are you doing this to me?'

Liz laughed lightly, 'I mean, is it straight up jealousy? Or, you know, something more? Do you feel possessive over me? Do you want me to be yours? And you mine?'

As Liz was saying this she continued kneading his ass and had started to grind her pelvis into Red's crotch. Red squeezed his eyes shut and took hold of her hips, attempting to slow her movements a little.

'Red?'

'Yes', he managed to gasp out. 'Yes, I want you to be mine and only mine'.

'Then you should've just said', Liz replied as she moved her hands up to his face and cupped his cheeks, his eyes opening at the sensation. She kissed him and then pulled back so they could look into each other's eyes. Red's pupils were completely blown, his mouth open to enable his accelerated breathing. Liz was faring no better, however, she looked utterly wanton. She reached down and took a hold of one of his hands and pulled him back towards the balcony. Once they got out there, she walked up to the railing, yanking Red so that he was flush against her back. The railing reached nearly as high as her breasts and she took hold of both of Red's hands and pulled them around her waist.

'Make love to me, Red'

'Here?' Red couldn't quite believe not only what was happening but how uninhibited Liz was being.

'Yes, I want the whole world to see I'm yours now'.

Red hissed as Liz's hand snaked back behind her and cupped his crotch. He couldn't think straight. Trying desperately to get a hold of his ever increasing lust, he glanced quickly to either side of them. The sides of their balcony were high and were made of brick. Neither of the rooms either side could see what was going on, should the rooms' guests come out onto their balconies. The buildings opposite were mostly a lot lower and were sufficiently far enough away that he doubted anyone there could see either. Not unless they had a telescope trained on them. And, quite frankly, right now, he really couldn't care less. He slowly pulled his hands back from around her waist, stroking her through her dress.

Liz groaned and reached a hand over her shoulder to hold his head as he lowered it to kiss her shoulder and neck. He nipped her pulse point and she nearly cried out. She was so turned on now she couldn't wait to feel him inside her. Taking a hold of his hands, she moved them down her legs, indicating that he should hitch up her dress. Red took the hint immediately and pulled her dress up over her waist. She was wearing stockings and a positively minuscule pair of panties.

'Stockings, eh?'

'Well, I had to keep my weapon somewhere', Liz said as she smiled at the strangled tone of Red's voice.

Red grunted and moved his hands to undo the clasps. Within seconds her stockings were being peeled down her legs and then left to drop, her gun thumping loudly on the tiled floor. He then kissed his way back up her legs until he reached her apex. He took a hold of her panties with his teeth and tugged. They pulled away easily and he then moved them down her legs and off, eager to see her naked ass.

Liz was nearly beside herself now. The cool evening air hitting her most private place was delicious. And the feel of Red's mouth on her when he was pulling her panties down….. Oh, God, she needed him right now. She reached back behind her as he stood back up and found his crotch again, somehow managing to undo the clasp of his dress pants and pull his zipper down, despite being unable to see what she was doing. Her hand slipped straight into his pants and she took a firm hold of him. Stroking him a couple of times through his boxers she could hear him start to moan and feel his hips start to move of their own volition.

'Take off your pants, Red, now'.

Red quickly pushed his pants and his boxers down towards his knees, gravity doing the rest. Liz then bent forward a little and spread her legs. She reached back for one of his hands and brought it to one of the straps of her dress, Red swiftly pulling it down her shoulder and slipping his hand inside to cup her breast. Her nipples were already rock hard due to her arousal and the evening air. He gently rubbed and twirled her peak in his fingers and kissed her neck.

'I can't wait anymore, Red. Please take me now. In front of everyone. Please….'

Red parted her legs slightly wider and ran his fingers through her folds, his other hand keeping a hold of her breast. She was definitely ready for him so he took hold of his cock and placed it right at her core. She shifted her hips a little and he started to push in, ever so gently at first but he was soon completely sheathed in her. They both took a few seconds to get used to the sensation and then Red started to move. Rather than just pumping in and out, he was moving his hips in a circular motion, being sure to hit every single part of Liz's sex that he could. She had one hand clasped to the railing and the other was on top of Red's hand that was still holding her breast. She closed her eyes and started to moan in time with his thrusts.

Red's spare hand slipped under her dress and moved towards her belly, taking its time and stroking her as it went. Eventually it found its target and Liz's eyes flew open as he located her clit and placed two fingers on it, rubbing gently but rhythmically. This drove Liz absolutely crazy and she started moving her own hips now too, desperate to feel more and more of him inside and around her. He wasn't doing much better himself. The sensations he was feeling were threatening to overcome his discipline. He started working harder on her clit, eager for Liz to come with him.

A few more thrusts and some frantic rubbing from Red was all it took. He came with a roar, which he attempted to muffle in Liz's shoulder. Liz, however, just cried out as loud as she could, the echo of her release sounding around the buildings nearest. Red felt his knees starting to buckle so he put his hands on the railing, either side of Liz's body and let his weight hold them both up. Before they had a chance to get their breath back though, the door to next door's balcony shot open and they heard someone come out. Despite the fact their neighbour couldn't see anything, should they stand on a chair, they most definitely would be able to. Liz started giggling and turned around in Red's arms, pushing him back towards the room.

Once inside they looked at each other and grinned. Red's pants and boxers were around his ankles and Liz's dress was hanging off her shoulders, her breasts now available for Red to see for the first time. He ducked his head down and kissed each of her nipples, unable to help himself. Liz stroked his head and brought him up for a kiss when he'd finished.

'Lizzy, that was….' But Red couldn't think of a single word that would sum up his feelings.

'Hot?'

Red laughed loudly at Liz. 'Yes, that was most assuredly hot', he said with a twinkle in his eye.

'So, now, I guess I'm yours. I mean, we did just basically sign a contract in front of hundreds of people'.

Red smiled at her, 'Yeah, I guess we did. You are mine. And I am yours. I've always been yours'.

Liz stepped into his arms and wrapped her own arms around his waist.

'You need to piss me off a lot more often'.

Red pulled back, raising an eyebrow at her.

'Your apologies are just the best'.


End file.
